I Would Never
by meilimingzi
Summary: After a night of drinking, Amon does something horrible. How will he react to Helen having his child? Will he finally kill her? Or fall hopelessly in love with her? I know the summary is not that good, but this is my first Fanfiction and I would greatly appreciate some reviews of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Schindler's List. I do not sympathize with Nazis or Neo-nazis. I mean no offense to the characters in this story. This story refers only to the characters as they are portrayed in the movie. This is my first fanfiction. Please forgive any improper grammar, or incorrect punctuation. Enjoy!**

I have never been able to think straight when I am drunk. Most days, I am the ideal Aryan man. Tall, blue eyed, faithfully devoted to our glorious Third Reich, but it is at moments like this when I slip. I have, admittedly, always been far too fond of the mind-numbing effects of cognac.

I am proud of my position. I am proud of the rank I have clawed tooth and nail to achieve. I have willingly surrounded myself with lice, vermin, all manner of sub-human flesh. It is my way of serving the people of the Fatherland. I am proud that I play an active role in the preservation of our superior blood. From age 17 on, I knew the answer to all of Germany's woes was National Socialism. I knew, when others dared to defy our glorious Fuhrer, that in the end, justice would prevail. The storm that was coming was not just any storm, this storm was the S.S..

This, however, is where my trouble begins. I have never thought of her as a Jew. Not Helen. Sure, I have hit her, but not for being a Jew. No... I could not live with myself if I lusted after a Jew. That is the reason I will not allow her to wear the star. Lust and shame.

Lust, I have found, is a dangerous thing. I find that I am most vulnerable to her Jew magic, when I am under the influence. Her soft, brown, doe-like eyes seem slightly more inviting. Her curves, just slightly more intoxicating. At moments like these, I can imagine myself running my fingers through her long, chocolate curls.

This is why I should not drink. My blood, my Aryan blood, is too good for the likes of her. Too pure too mix with her filth. Or, at least, that is what I would think if I were truly as devoted to the cause as people think I am. No. I do not feel this way about Helen, not really. Only out of duty to my rank, do I say those vile things about the alluring creature, who just feet beneath me, fearfully works through the hours.

If I were truly honest with myself, I would say that I love her, but loving Helen would see me hung. So I hit her, and I abuse her, and I yell at her, to keep myself from kissing her, and holding her... to keep myself from loving her.

Thankfully, a knock sounds at the door, pulling me from my fantasy that can not be. I angrily storm at the door, wrenching it open, only to find Untersturmfuhrer Hujar at the door.

"Sir," he salutes casually. "Fraulein Kalder is at the gate." "Oh, of course, thank you." How had I forgotten. Today was the day Oskar, ever the business man, was throwing a party for friends and business associates. Ruth was always my date to these occasions.

As I approached Ruth, I could not help but to compare her to Helen. Ruth was an Aryan beauty. What everyone expects an officer like myself to be with. Ruth was the kind of woman who would not be caught dead without full make-up and a manicure. Soft blonde curls framed a well polished facade. She meticulously painted her nails and constantly fretted about her figure.

To be honest, Ruth's antics had begun to wear on my nerves. Her vain and shallow attitude seemed all the more obscene each time I see her. Helen had done that too me. Helen's kind and soft character had awoken me to the faults in Ruth's character, but what was I supposed to say to Ruth. Was I supposed to tell her she did not act enough like my Jewish maid?

But who am I to complain. Ruth serves her purpose. She is a society girl. The kind who dances with you in front of your superior officers, for the sake of your rank, and then leaves you to your own devices for the rest of the night. At least until the end, when I am drunk enough that her vices seem so trivial, and I am more interested in taking her into my bed.

Truthfully, those are the only reasons I ever got together with Ruth. To make me look like I was in search of a proper Aryan wife.

But Helen...

Helen is soft and feminine. She is kind, and good, and pure, and wonderful. She is everything that I am not. She is everything that I do not deserve, but want none the less. She is naturally beautiful, especially when she smiles, unlike Ruth, whose beauty is only skin deep. Helen is a wonderful cook. Ruth despises cooking. Helen is the only woman whose cooking is as good as my mother's. She cleans my villa and irons my clothes. I remember when I was a boy, my father told me that these were things to look for in a wife. Ruth could not hold a candle to Helen's perfection.

If only she wasn't Jewish. If she wasn't a Jew, I would hold her. If she wasn't a Jew, I would kiss her. If she wasn't a Jew...

But she is a Jew and loving her would see me shot. I really need to stop drinking, but not tonight.

_This is the first chapter of a story that will, at most, be 8 chapters. This is my first Fanfiction, so reviews would be so appreciated. Amon makes Helen out to be a proper house wife at the end, and that does play right into the story. I do not wish to offend anyone by portraying a woman like that, but I am trying to keep it as 1940's as possible. Helen will have a mind of her own in the following chapter's. This story is going to be different that the other fanfictions about Amon and Helen. I recently read Thomas Keneally's book Schindlers List, and it gave me so much inspiration. Albert Hujar will have a role a little bigger than the other fanfictions.__ This will be a romance. I promise. So PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfiction and I want to know what you all like and don't like about the story. No flames though please. I am only just starting to build my confidence at publishing my writing. However, reviews and critiques are very welcome and needed. I hope you all enjoy! _


	2. Update

UPDATE:

I am currently in the process of writing chapter 2 of the story. Thank you so much to **Lilli **for reviewing. It really makes me feel happy that someone is enjoying my work. I have 3 followers and am so psyched! Thank you all so much, and I hope I do not disappoint in the next chapter. It will be up soon.

Your Truly,

meilimingzi


	3. Chapter 2: What have I done

_I would like to thank Lilli, Delanaluver, and Obsessivelove20 for their kind reviews. You three gave me the push to finally publish chapter 2. I do not have a beta reader, and this chapter was slightly rushed. Please forgive any mistakes, I am only human. I have no sympathies to the Nazis or any far right wing ideology. I __greatly__ appreciate reviews! They give me the confidence to continue to develop my skills and publish this story. If there is anything that anyone thinks would make this story better, leave your suggestions in a review or PM me. This story is developing as it goes along, so I have plenty of room for suggestions. Thank you all for reading my story!_

What have I done.

My night had passed very prosperously. The night had begun with Madritsche approaching me rather timidly. His factory, he explained, was doing splendidly and he wished to find investors to pump even more prosperity into an already booming business. Unsure, I had solicited the advice of Oskar, who assured me he thought the investment was a good idea.

This was all the encouragement I required, so Madritsche and I sat down to dinner to smooth out the details. All timidity had been wiped from Madritsche's small figure at the possibility of the investment I was willing to make. Conveniently, the fact that it was illegal for an officer to invest in the camps was never spared a moments notice. The other officers in the room were well aware that if there was one thing I loved more than power, it was money.

By the end of the night, I had agreed to invest 25,000 Reichsmarks into the armaments factory Madritsche ran. It was a well known fact that my family ran an old publishing business that had prospered for many years. That same business is what would supply the 25,00 Reichsmarks for the investment. After the war, the fatherland would need writers and publishers to print the necessary materials for the education of the population. I fully planned to take advantage of this as the war came to an end. Perhaps my generous investment in Madritsche's factory would see a reciprocation of generosity in the coming years.

And then there was Julian. Julian had come to inform me that I had been shortlisted for a promotion. " Amon, you know I can not give away any more than that," he explained jokingly, after I had asked him whether he believed my chances to be very good. " I don't know of anyone else who has run a camp this efficiently, so I believe you have good chances."

Things had been going well, and Oskar was in a jovial mood tonight. He pulled me closer and gestured to a blonde woman on his right. " Amon, you have met Klonowska, correct?" I nodded my head abruptly, having never been too fond of the woman dangling on Oskar's arm. "Oskar, have you seen Ruth, I do believe she may be hiding from me," I asked. "Last I saw her, she was talking with the wives of the other officers." Klonowska was a strange woman at the best of times, but she had an unusual expression tonight, as if she knew something I didn't.

I brushed aside the thought. "Thank you," I offered to her, as I walked past into the hall. It was 2:30 a.m and I was getting tired very quickly. As I walked farther down the hall, I could hear the voices of the women very clearly. However, it was the voice of the woman who was talking, who I wished wasn't. As I stood in the doorway of the parlor, the women became hushed, all except for Ruth. It did not matter though, I had heard enough. As Ruth finished, she turned to walk into the hall, and bumped into me. My hand shot out and and gripped her throat, pinning her against the stairwell. It would have been so easy to crush her windpipe, but Oskar came hurtling down the staircase. His hand gripped my arm, pushing me toward the alcove.

Ruth fell to the ground gasping for air, her eyes glowing with hate. However, the murderous look she saw when she looked back into mine must have unnerved her, because she bolted from the house, out into the front courtyard.

"Amon, what has gotten into you?!" Oskar whispered urgently.

"How long have you known?" I shot back, hurt that the only man I could consider a friend may have kept this from me.

"I was not sure, but I have suspected for a while. I am sorry Amon." He whispered, clearly distraught at what I had just learned.

"It's alright, she did not mean anything to me any way." I wasn't lying. Ruth had never meant anything to me beyond being a distraction. However, that was beside the point. We had decided that if we wanted to break up, we would break up. I had never cheated on her though. I had never slept with another woman while we were together, in our somewhat real relationship. I suppose that I should have seen this coming, but that knowledge did nothing the quell the rage that was building inside me.

"I am going home Oskar, thank you for the party, I had a very nice time." Once the pleasantries were over, I grabbed my coat off the hook in the alcove. As I stepped of the patio into the courtyard, I heard Oskar yell behind me. "I will keep what happened a secret, although considering the fact that she broadcasted her affair to the wives of the other officers, I do not believe it will stay a secret long." "Thank you Oskar, I will call you and Madritsche in a few days time. Tell Madritsche for me."

I did not stay long enough to hear what Oskar said after-wards. I climbed in to the car, and signaled the driver to head home. My thoughts were a wreck as we drove home. A thousand thoughts flitted through my mind, thoughts of how I would get my revenge. Finally, the car came to a stop and I climbed the stairs onto the porch of the villa. Through the window, I could movement in the house, and I smiled.

Helen was such a good maid. She stayed up on nights when she knew that I would be at a party, since more times than I cared to admit, I was not capable of putting myself to bed through my drunken stupors. She stayed up to put me to bed. On orders of course, but what man did not want to come home to a woman waiting for him. And then it hit me, I knew what I would do to get my revenge. Perhaps not against Ruth, but it would make me feel powerful, it would make me feel like I was in control. I quickly opened the front door, and Helen stood on the other side, startled. She had obviously thought tonight was going to be a night when I came home drunk. The lantern in her hand glowed yellow, casting shadows across her face and body.

I then made the decision that would change my life forever.

It had been the most wonderful and horrifying night of my life. Her soft chocolate curls fell flawlessly across her shoulders. Her skin shone alabaster in the moon light. The only light had been the moon, because I did not dare turn on the lights and see her tears. I did not care to see the bruises I was leaving, or the blood on the sheets. Everything was easier when the moon was our only lantern.

She never made a sound.

The next morning came with a chill. The drapes across the doorway to the balcony billowed, and a breeze came through the room. The room was orange in the light of dawn. Just as I was about to yell for Helen, I heard a moan beside me. I turned over, thinking it was Ruth, only to find a horror scene. My god, it hadn't been a nightmare. I threw back the covers to see the extent of the damage, and found her skin purple and black, like flowers blooming across her skin. The sheets were brown with dried blood, and she looked like she might be on deaths door.

But then she opened her eyes, and looked at me with the most terrified expression she had ever given me. I did not blame her. I had never allowed my fantasies get away from me. I had last night though. Every dream, every fantasy I had ever dreamed, all came together last night in a moment of very bad judgment. I was an SS officer and she was a Jew. If this got out, I would surely be facing a firing squad by the end of the week.

I would never admit it, but I was falling for Helen. I have never hated myself more than I do at this very moment. I had told myself that this was all about revenge, but thoughts of Ruth and revenge had been strangely absent last night. The only thing I remember thinking last night, was how good it felt. The only thing I remember thinking was how much I loved her. I wasn't horrified that I had slept with a Jew, I was horrified that I had raped Helen.

And then it hit me like a truck. It really hit me. I was in love with Helen. I was in love with Helen, and I had just raped her.

What have I done...

_I feel like this chapter was a little rushed. It was all I could come up with though. Thank you for reading the chapter to the end. Constructive criticism is welcomed and hoped for! _

_On that note, I would like to ask a question. Is anyone who is reading this story a fan of __Eastern Promises__ the 2007 movie with Naomi Watts and Viggo Mortenson. I was watching that movie a week ago, and am thinking of writing a Nikolai/Anna fanfic. Any opinions or ideas? I was just curious. _

_**Until next time, Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Wow! I was not expecting to write this much! This is twice the length I usually write and post! Please forgive any mistakes, I am only human and I do not have a beta. I do not sympathize with any far right wing movement. I mean no offense to any of the real people depicted within this story. Please enjoy! The story will jump back and forth a little. 2 months later means 2 months after the last chapter took place. 2 months previously means it picks up where the last chapter ended. Enjoy and please review!**_

2 months later...

There have been whispers in the camp. Someone has leaked out that Helen may be pregnant. Pregnant? No. That can't be. God would not be so cruel to me. They must only be whispers, spread by gossip mongers. At least, that is what I tell myself...

_2 months previously..._

_There was so much blood... I could not comprehend what I had done. How could I have done this to Helen. My head was pounding, and I whirled around the corner to the bathroom and vomited. Not Helen. Not Helen. What do I do? I know she needs help, but who do I go too? What do I say? What do I say to Helen when she regains consciousness? _

_I know who I need to call. Oskar. He has a soft spot for these Jews. He will be able to help. But what do I tell him? Can I tell him the truth? Can I tell him that I love her? I will need him to keep Helen for a while. The other officers can not see me nursing a Jew. I would have to face a firing squad. She will need to stay with Schindler, or his wife Emily more likely. _

_I grab a towel from the cabinet in the bathroom, and bring it to the bed. Helen lost consciousness again soon after waking up. I rip the towel into strips and begin to bind the places where she is bleeding. I manage to staunch the flow of the blood, and run down the stairs to the phone. I call Oskar and tell him to bring Emily, who is staying with him. Oskar asks what in the world I have done, and I say only one word to him. Helen._

_Oskar does not ask anymore questions after that, and says he is already on his way. I force myself to go back up to the bedroom, and I force myself to look at what I have done to the woman I love. She is so pale. Then she opens her eyes again, and I am lost inside. She doesn't look terrified like I had braced myself to expect. She looks resigned, as if she has accepted her fate. That scares me more than anything. NO! I need her. I sit on the side of the bed, and take her hand. "Helen, I have called Oskar Schindler. He will bring someone who can help you. I promise you you're going to be alright." _

_This seems to bring her out of the stupor she seemed to be in. Now she looks truly frightened. "Why, why are you doing this to me? Just let me go!" She sobs. And I am lost. I can not tell her I love now. Not right now. Not right after I had just raped her. But I want to hold her, and more than that, I want her to want me to hold her. _

_Right now, though, she wants nothing to do with me, and I do not blame her. I stumble down the stairs, to the basement, and I bring her her dress. I lay the dress quietly on the bed, keeping my distance. She needs solitude and a doctor, and upsetting her can't be good for her health at this point. _

_Oskar's car has pulled up, and I see he has not brought Emily. He has, however, brought a woman who I assume is a doctor. Yes, I have seen her in the clinic over at the Emalia camp. She walks up the steps to the door, and I open it without her knocking. "Where?" is all she asks. "Upstairs, in the main bedroom," I tell her. Oskar is standing on the front porch. He has no medical training, and leaves the good doctor to her work. "What has happened, Amon?" he asks. What do I tell him? Can I tell him? _

_Then I realize that I can and must. Oskar was willing to come all this way for her, and he will not tell anyone what has happened or what I am about to say. _

"_I raped her Oskar." I said. Oskar looked mortified. He looked at me, as if he were looking for something, and he must have found it, because he relaxed slightly. "Do you love her?" Oskar asks, softly. "Yes," was my only reply. Oskar's shoulders droop visibly. He is deep in thought, as am I. _

"_I will take her with me to Emalia. Will the stay be permanent?" He asks, straight to the point. Oskar had come to me a week ago, wanting to buy Helen. "I won't find another maid as well trained as her in Brinnlitz. They are all country girls," he said jovially. "No," had been my immediate answer. "Why? You can find another maid, a German girl perhaps." Oskar had pointed out. "No, I want to grow old with her. I want to take her with me to Vienna." I declared. Oskar had seen through me. He knew I was falling for Helen, and he was deeply worried for her. His worry for her had drove him to ask for a card game. Winner would get Helen, but I was already walking out of the room._

_Oskar was sitting, still waiting for my answer, on the porch of the villa. "No, the stay will be temporary." "What are you playing at Amon." He asked desperately. "Do you enjoy watching her pain, do you really love her?" Oskar demanded. I had never seen him lose control like this. He was worried and scared for Helen. He stared at me, like someone would stare at an unpredictable animal. _

"_No, Oskar, I don't like to watch her pain. But I need her. I won't hurt her again. I love her too much." I stated. In a couple of weeks things would go back to normal, she would come back to the villa and we would start over. I was very serious about taking her with me to Vienna. And if I received the promotion Scherner had been hinting at, I would be going sooner rather than later. _

_Then we could hear steps coming down the stairs. It was the woman Schindler has brought with him. She gave a questioning look, and Schindler told her she could talk openly. _

"_She is in better condition than I originally thought. She should be okay in six or so weeks. She will need nursing until then though. She should come to the clinic at the Emalia camp, so we can see to her care. She needs rest." The woman was very forthcoming, and straight to the point. _

" _Of course, whatever you think is best doctor," Schindler stated,"her stay will not be permanent though. We will need to send word to Kommandant Goeth ,here, of her progress every so many days." "Yes, sir." _

2 months later...

They had taken Helen with them that day, and I had not seen her since. I could not make any guess at her condition. Oskar had been very forthcoming at the beginning, but a couple weeks in he started to tell me less. He told me they would need to keep her a few weeks longer than expected. He had said it as if he were keeping something from me. I stopped dead in my tracks. An icy feeling gripped me. _As if they were keeping something from me..._

I had hear all the whispers that had been circulating in the camp. _I hear that Goeth knocked up the pretty maid at his house. I heard he raped her, and sent her away to have the baby. I guess he and Hujar aren't that different after all... _

Hujar? I had not even thought about him. Why was his name circulating along with mine. How were we supposedly similar after all?

I went in search of Hujar. I knew he should be at the guard station at this time of the morning, but he wasn't there. "Schoenberg, where is Hujar?" I demanded from the junior officer at the guard station. "He is on construction duty this morning, Herr Kommandant."

The construction site is on the western edge of the camp, and it does not take me long to arrive there. "Hujar, where are you?" I yell in the direction of the building site. "I am here, sir!" He yells back from the front of the building. I approach Hujar, who looks slightly nervous to see me. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Hujar, I have a question for you. What have you heard within the camp about Helen Hirsch?" I get straight to the point. " I have heard rumors, sir, nothing more." "Nothing more than rumors, are you sure?" "Of course Herr Kommandant, you are the best of us, you would never shame the Reich in such a manner, all the officers know that." _Oh, if only he knew..._

"And what about you, how do you play into these rumors?" Hujar pales. "I do not know what you are talking about ,sir." "Of course you do Hujar, who is she." I can tell by the way he is acting that he is lying. "I know what you have done, I know that you are lying to me, and I want to know who she is."

Why am I acting this way? He is guilty of the same thing I am. My fear is getting away from me. I feel like I need to prove my loyalty to the Reich, to throw off the gossipers. If I punish Hujar, they will never suspect me of the same thing.

"Sir, I swear I have done nothing wrong. There is a woman, yes, but we have only ever talked. Please, sir, you must believe me." He pleads desperately. "Where is she?" I demand form him. The fear is angering me. I have to kill her, to throw the tracks off of me and Helen. "She is the foreman of construction, Herr Kommandant." The foreman of construction is Hujar's lover?Damn it! I can not kill an engineer! We do not have enough of those anyway! "Take me to the foreman, Hujar." I order.

Hujar begins to walk to the back of the the construction site. Ahhh. That is why he is on construction watch and not on guard duty. " Where is the foreman of construction?" I yell. The entirety of the site stops moving. They all stand at attention. A woman in a gray coat steps forward, the star of David on the sleeve. "I am the foreman of construction, my name is Diana Reiter."

"So, you are the harlot that is seducing an officer of the Third Reich?" I embellish. She is obviously a well educated young woman, and she is not bad looking either. My heart goes out to Hujar. She reminds me somewhat of Helen. Damn! Now I won't be able to kill her. I must think this through. I have to do something...

"There is only one thing that can be done with Jews who use their Jew magic on an officer of the Reich." I grab her by the arm, and look over at Hujar. He seems lost about what to do, but trying to hide it. The other officers don't know that he is the poor, unsuspecting, officers seduced by Jew magic. He follows me and the woman, as we trudge through the camp to the woods and as we trudge further in, I signal Hujar to come closer.

" I am not going to kill her Hujar, but you are going to do something for me in return." "Yes sir, anything." "I am going to send you to the Emalia camp, to check in on Helen Hirsch. Demand to see her yourself, and report back to me exactly what you notice about her. Everything you notice." Hujar takes a moment to let sink in exactly what I had asked him to do. He must have thought it a strange request. "Of course Herr Kommandant. Is there something I should be looking for in particular?"

"Can you keep a secret Hujar?" I ask quietly. "Yes sir, I will keep it with my life." "Good, and I will keep yours with mine. I want to know if Helen is carrying my child."

This seems to shock Hujar, the fact that his higher officer is also in love with a Jew. "Should I speak to her myself, sir, or merely observe?" "Speak to her if you must. I want to know. If she is pregnant, then I need to make some very life altering decisions, very fast." "Of course sir, I will go now." And with that, Hujar is gone. The only sound that could be heard from the camp, was the sound of a gunshot hitting a tree, and Diana Reiter was never seen by the inmates again, because she had jumped the fence at the back of the woods, and was now living with Albert Hujar in a villa down the road. The camp inmates and workers would never know that though, and that is how Amon wanted it to be.

2 ½ hours later...

A knock at my door tears me away from my writing. A letter to my father that I have not yet finished, lies on my desk. "Come in." Hujar opens the door and comes in. He sits down on the chair across from me. "Well... what did you notice?" "I spoke to Helen Hirsch, sir, and she told me she is, indeed, pregnant."

Pregnant. So the rumors have been true. She is pregnant with my child. That is what Oskar has been hiding from me. "Thank you, Hujar. You are dismissed." "Yes sir." And with that, I am alone. My thoughts are plagued with worry, but I know what I need to do. I received the letter of promotion three days ago. I am heading to Vienna in two weeks and Helen will come with me.

I pick up the phone, and dial Oskar's number. "Hello," I hear on the other line. "Hello Oskar, I found out that I am going to be a father soon. Fancy you not telling me about something like that." "Oh, you know then." Oskar replies. He sounds like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "I am sorry Amon, but I was worried about what you would do. Helen was just as worried. Should she come back to the villa?" "Yes, she should come back to the villa. That is not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about though. I got my letter of promotion a few days ago, and I need you to acquire fake identification papers for Helen. I am taking her with me to Vienna." Oskar stays quiet. He seems torn. "Are you sure, Amon?" "Yes I am sure. Helen and my child are coming with me. Tell Helen I will come to see her this afternoon. I will see you then Oskar. Goodbye." "Goodbye," I hear on the other end and then there is silence.

I take a deep breath. I know that I need to marry Helen. I will have to talk her into it though. I love her, and I don't want our child to be born out of wedlock. I always knew that I would take Helen with me, when I returned to Vienna, what I did not know is that she would be my wife and carrying our child. I turn back to my desk, and remember the letter I was writing to my father. I sit back down and take up the pen again and finish the letter.

I debate with myself on how to end the letter. In the end, however, I give in and finish the letter with the words ' Congratulations, you will soon be grandfather and a father-in-law'. Because I will convince Helen to marry me. Now I just need to think about how I am going to go about the discussion. _I love you so much Helen..._

_I would like to thank __**Wallflower14**__, __**Anne**__, __**Lilli**__,and __**Michele**__. You all have been great, and thank you so much for reviewing. Especially considering how generous your reviews have been. I hope I have not kept you waiting too long for this chapter. I really got going with the writing, and you all have definitely helped me to build up my confidence at writing. _

_I would also like to give out a special message to my reviewer, __**Michele**__. __**Michele, **__I can not read a word of you reviews, but they seem very enthusiastic, so thank you so much! I am actively trying to translate them to English! _

_And on the note, I want to thank all of my readers who speak a language other than English. __**Michele**__'s reviews bring forth the fact that people from all over the world read fanfiction, and I actively try to translate the reviews of everyone who posts a review in a language other than English. So if you are reading this story, but can't write in English or your not very good, post anyway! I will figure out what you wrote, and I will give you credit and virtual hugs! _

_I hope everyone enjoyed reading the chapter, and if you liked this story, I would like to do a little advertising. I am currently working on an Eastern Promises fanfic called 'What Mother Russia Demands'. I need reviews and feed back, and I posted the first chapter yesterday. So if you like my work, skip on over there and enjoy! Thanks!_


End file.
